Difficulty Level
The difficulty level in the Hitman series determines many factors within each game. Harder difficulties can affect AI effectiveness, and improve enemy strength. First making an appearance in Hitman: Codename 47, the difficulty system has been in every Hitman game. Hitman: Codename 47 Hitman: Codename 47's difficulty system used only three levels, Easy, Normal, and Hard. Unlike other games in the series, changing the difficulty in Hitman: Codename 47 changed the enemies combat ability, and weapon strength. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Hitman 2: Silent Assassin's version of the difficulty system was changed from its predecessor's. Split into three different difficulties, Normal, Expert, and Professional, the different difficulties give the player a harder experience throughout Hitman 2: Silent Assassin's levels. The increase in difficulty increases the dis-benefits that the player is given. Normal *Basic enemies. *Basic detection rates. *Basic detection radius. *Allows 7 saves per level (along with any bonus one given in a level). Expert *Enemies do more damage. *Enemies have a higher detection radius. *Enemies see through disguises faster. *Enemies have more health. *Some additional enemies. *47's health has been lowered. *Allows only 2 saves per level (along with any bonus one given in a level). Professional * Enemies do even more damage. *Enemies have a further higher detection radius. *Enemies have maximum detection rates. *Enemies have more health. *47's health has been lowered further. A single shot from a sniper gun can kill him. *No saves allowed (Though you can use any awarded saves). *No hostile is visible on the map, except targets. Hitman: Contracts While Hitman: Contracts's difficulty system is almost an exact replica of Hitman 2: Silent Assassin's, there are some minor changes that affect gameplay. Guards don't automatically start shooting when 47 is running, and you aren't instantly detected on higher difficulties when walking past them. Hitman: Blood Money Hitman: Blood Money's difficulty system was completely revamped from Hitman: Contracts. Split into 4 difficulties, the game gets progressively more difficult with the amount of restrictions given, making it harder to achieve Silent Assassin. Rookie *Full Agency assistance. *Accommodating AI. *Very high amount of health. *Unlimited saves. *No notoriety impact. Normal *Some Agency assistance. *Normal AI. *High amount of health. *7 saves per level. Expert *Low Agency assistance. *Increased AI behavior. *Fairly low amount of health. *Evidence can impact your mission rating. *3 saves per level in Hitman: Blood Money. Professional *Minimal Agency assistance. *Advanced AI behavior. *Very low health. *Evidence can impact rating. *No saves permitted. *Only 47, VIPs, optional targets and main targets are visible on your map. Hitman: Absolution Hitman: Absolution's difficulty system was changed from Hitman: Blood Money. The difficulty system affects checkpoints, Instinct, hints, and AI. The difficulty levels in Hitman: Absolution also give a point modifier to the player, with Purist giving maximum of 150%. There are two main difficulty categories, which are further divided into two or three levels. Enhanced Easy Supreme training and a physique enhanced beyond ordinary human capacity mean that your enemies are no match for you. By cunning or by brute force you are unstoppable. ---- *Players can activate additional checkpoints. *Instinct regenerates. *Instinct will provide hints. *Enemies react very slowly. Normal You can rely on Agent 47's superior training and instinct. Remaining completely unnoticed can be a challenge, but you can always rely on your guns to get you out of trouble. ---- *Players can activate additional checkpoints. *Instinct does not regenerate. *Instinct will provide hints. *Normal enemy presence with normal reaction times. Professional Hard You like a challenge and your enemies will provide you with just that. They will be more numerous and with faster reactions. Evading your enemies will be difficult and you must strike with flawless timing. ---- *Players can activate additional checkpoints. *Instinct depletes when used and does not regenerate. *No Instinct hints. *Additional enemies with improved reaction times. Expert You fight for every inch of progress, often without firing a single bullet. You don't rely on any help and accept trying many times before reaching your target...and perfection. ---- *No player-activated checkpoints. *Instinct depletes when used and does not regenerate. *No Instinct hints. *Instinct does not reveal NPCs behind walls. *Maximum number of enemies with fastest reaction times. Purist This is a challenge for a true perfectionist. You know every rule, every detail, and all environments by heart. Even then you will die trying. ---- *No tutorial. *No Help. *No interface. *No Guide. *Minimal instinct. *Only a crosshair. HITMAN™ HITMAN™ was the first mainline Hitman game to release without alternate difficulty levels. However, on January 31st, 2017, the more challenging Professional difficulty was added in a free update that coincided with the disc release of the game. To play a mission on Professional difficulty, players must reach Mastery level 5 in its respective location. Each location has 10 levels of Professional difficulty Mastery and offers a unique unlock. In addition to the two existing difficulty levels, HITMAN™ offers a variety of customization options to allow the player to adjust the difficulty; * Three different levels of Opportunity communication. * Three different levels of Challenge communication. * Enabling or disabling Instinct. * Enabling or disabling autosave. * Enabling or disabling the weapon HUD. * Displaying or hiding target information. * Displaying or hiding vital information text. * Displaying or hiding the minimap. * Displaying or hiding the attention indicator. * Displaying or hiding NPC icons. * Displaying or hiding object highlights. Normal * Saves are unlimited. Autosaves are available. * All Opportunity communication is available. * Getting spotted by cameras will only affect your rating and score. * Combat is challenging and should be avoided. Professional * You may only save once per mission. Autosaves are disabled. * All Opportunity communication is turned off. * Getting spotted by cameras will affect your rating and score. Guards will also react to illegal actions recorded by cameras. * NPCs are more receptive, and combat is very dangerous. * Ruined disguises cannot be taken from anyone killed in a bloody manner. * Many items are considered illegal when equipped. * Missions have been altered for a greater challenge. HITMAN™ 2 HITMAN™ 2 is largely identical to HITMAN™, offering the same customization options. However, the game launched with three different difficulty levels; Casual, Professional and Master. All difficulty levels are available immediately and do not need to be earned through increasing your Mastery level. Casual You experiment and have fun. Toy with targets, blow things up and take chances. This is about making a general mess, running and hiding to see what happens. And then doing it all over again. ---- * Unlimited saves. * All Mission Story guides available. * No surveillance cameras. * Less enforcers. * Forgiving combat. * More items are legal to carry. * NPCs are less attentive to sounds. Professional Assassination is serious business. You plan, you execute, you escape. And your handler is right there, giving you the guidance you need to succeed. ---- * Unlimited saves. * All Mission Story guides available. * Surveillance cameras active. * Cameras alert guards if illegal activity is spotted. * Combat is challenging but fair. Master You are the ultimate assassin. No challenge is to hard and you exist only to take out your targets in the most complicated ways possible with no assistance from anyone. ---- * One save per mission. * No Mission Story guides available. * Extra surveillance cameras. * Extra enforcers. * Ruthless and demanding combat. * Bloody eliminations ruin disguises. * NPCs are more attentive to sounds. Category:Gameplay Category:Hitman: Absolution Gameplay Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin gameplay Category:Hitman: Contracts gameplay Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Gameplay Category:HITMAN™ Gameplay Category:HITMAN™ 2 Gameplay